1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display circuit for displaying failure information of a power supply unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Controllers are powered by power supply units which supply power for a central processing unit. A register of the controller stores failure information of the power supply unit. When the power supply unit does not operate, the data stored in the register are lost. As a result, operators must test each pin of the power supply unit to find out why the power supply unit failed, which can be time-consuming.